


向月（一）

by yiyievonne



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyievonne/pseuds/yiyievonne
Kudos: 2





	向月（一）

公寓楼的高层，三室一厅是现在城市动物单身精英的标配，一个房间工作一个房间放一张自己睡的床，还有一个房间带路上捡回来的小孩儿一块儿睡觉。

这个男生出现的太是时候也太不是时候了，虽然朴珍荣吐完已经酒醒了一大半，但当他跟着自己回到家以后，朴珍荣竟只剩下把牛仔裤浸在水盆里的力气了。

等朴珍荣撑着瓷砖抱着花洒冲完澡出来，他觉得自己今天可能要让这个白净的小男生失望了。男生穿着他从衣柜里翻出来的暗红色真丝浴袍，躺在床上不知道在跟谁发消息，身材比想象中的更好，也许是穿卫衣衬不出他的宽肩，仔细瞧才发现这哪里是乖巧的小黑猫，明明是一头雄性荷尔蒙快要爆表的野豹。

裹着浴袍朴珍荣有些心虚，右眼皮不对劲地开始一跳一跳，天道好轮回，他朴珍荣也有做0的一天。

他鼓起勇气按倒床上的人，一边缠绵地向对方索要了一个炽热的吻，一边伸手去扯他的浴袍，双脚钳住男生的大腿用力分开。谁知道那人力气大的吓人，十指抱住他的肩胛骨一个翻身就将朴珍荣压在了自己的身下，按住他的腿根在床上把他从头到尾啃了个遍，奈何他愣是挣脱不开。

事已至此，朴珍荣只好放弃，他支撑起自己的腰拉开床头柜示意对方用里面的东西给他做个扩张，告诉他进来的时候轻一点。

“扩张？是……什么……”不知道是热得还是害羞，男生的脸颊竟有些红。

“……算了我自己来。”

搞了半天亲得那么熟练原来还是个处男。

“小孩儿……我后面也是第一次不算欺负你，扯平了哦。”

“……小孩儿？”男生挑眉，顿了顿直接挺身将巨物整根送入他体内。

说完朴珍荣就后悔了，豹子是吃肉的猛兽，朴珍荣从内到外被吃干抹净。随着空气中暧昧的水声和耳边粗重的喘息，他的理智浸泡在情欲里，任凭洪流在自己体内深入，带着他色情地起起伏伏。

除了疼痛与快感，最后的记忆里只剩下那人的一句：“等我再来找你。”

还有落在他额角的一个温热的吻。


End file.
